


【利威尔x你/CherryCola6】Drive away my heart

by AntidoteA0314



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntidoteA0314/pseuds/AntidoteA0314
Summary: Lofter 补档 CherryCola6 - 不明白为什么这一章会被夹。
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader





	【利威尔x你/CherryCola6】Drive away my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter 补档 CherryCola6 - 不明白为什么这一章会被夹。

你拿着手机等在学校门口，里维的车如约而至。

这是你第一次看到他的车，通常他走车库，你走小区正门，还真没这么照面过。你绕着他的车打量了一圈：雷克萨斯GS350轿跑，前脸和屁股的灯饰看起来有点凶悍。日光下闪着钻石光泽的珍珠白诠释着车主超乎常人的洁癖，内里茶红色的自定义皮质内饰又完美地符合了他对于红茶的偏爱——有点出乎意料，还以为他这种经济居家的老男人会买个混合动力的省油买菜车，没想到内心居然也有着对速度与激情的向往。

“看不出你还挺有钱啊。”

“嘁，信不信我把你踢下去省点油钱买菜。”

你对他的热嘲冷讽早就习惯了，厚着脸皮笑笑打上了安全带，摇下窗户，撩着被风吹乱的头发，装逼地把手搭在窗外。

“喂，把手收回来是常识吧。”

“等会儿，欺负我的那几个，就在后面。”

天窗忽然浮夸地打开了，“站出去。”

简直笑喷：“你知道我从来都是听爸爸话的好孩子。”

“嗯，记得踩过把椅子擦干净。”

你转过身从天窗探出了上半身，一脸挑衅地对后面几人挥了挥手，看着他们咬牙切齿又无可奈何的样子，憋不住露出了贱贱的笑容——说起“你看不服又干不掉我的样子”，又有谁会不喜欢呢？

“你有驾照吗？” 没料到他突然开口。

“没有，但是我考过笔试了，有练车许可。”

“带了吗？”

“在家，怎么了？”

“等下我在车库等你，去拿。”

“你要教我开车吗？”

“我要出差一周，你自己会开的话方便点。”

“哇！这么豪气的吗？”

“买了全险。你开得好的话，我就把你的名字加上去。”

“我的天啊，里维爸爸你真的太棒了！”

你简直要痛哭流涕，对他露出仰慕爱慕羡慕的表情。 明知他开车时注意力全在眼前，却还是压制不住心里欢快蹦跳的小鹿，全程把脸偏向他那边。他开车的样子很好看。阳光隔着贴了膜的玻璃，柔柔地打在裸露的脸上，平添了一副冷清的色调；一贯懒散不屑的样子也被他带进了车里，随意地倚靠在座椅之上，一只手端着操纵台上的水杯，时不时喝上两口，另一只手则十拿九稳地把握着方向盘。他的机械操纵感是有多棒？一只手也可以开得如此平稳，拐弯刹车加速前进，车身平滑得就像五线谱上跃动的音符。

“去拿吧。”

他单手倒入车库的时候，为了仔细观察车身右侧的盲区而把右手扶在了你的头靠之后，突然拉近的距离，伴随着他身上飘来的香水味让你有点飘飘然，忍不住贪恋地多看了几眼：他一定是下班后就立刻扯掉了领带，顺便松开了衬衫顶端的两颗纽扣，现在领口在伸展胳膊侧身的动作下微微扩张，你甚至隐约看到了线条凛冽的锁骨。好色之心诱惑着你想继续探过脑袋往里看，良知却催促着你赶紧收拾好情绪下车拿证件去，慌忙收回的眼神落在了他扶在你耳边的衬衫袖口，有什么东西被前玻璃透来的光照亮，甩出一圈耀眼的光芒——这才注意到他居然还有两枚镶嵌着深蓝色方形钻衬衫袖扣。平日里只见过他出去骑车健身时的一身简洁柔软运动装，没想到上班的样子如此讲究细致。

“好嘞，我马上就来，你可以先换到副驾驶坐着等我。”

片刻之后，你带回的不仅有学车许可，还有个摔掉了漆的破烂ipod。一上车你就迫不及待地插上，震得低音炮轰轰响的吵闹音乐立刻传了出来——副驾驶的里维皱了皱眉头，试图去把声音拧小，却被你一把摁住了手。

“求你了！千万不要关掉！没有音乐我找不到踩油门的节奏！”

“走吧。”

他叹了口气，把头转向了前方，向你比出了前进的手势。 你按部就班地调整好了设置，小心翼翼地把车倒了出来，看着小区车库的门缓缓打开，心中不由雀跃：车啊！又摸到车了！贫民窟少女要走上人生巅峰了！

“跟着我左脚右脚一个慢动作，左脚右脚慢动作重播……”

你跟着音乐节奏耸动着肩膀，没留意一个激动油门踩的重了点，嗡的一声就横窜上了马路，你挤着眼不敢看就听见车身后传来一声尖锐刺耳的长鸣，紧接着红蓝相间的闪光透过后视镜折射过来，照亮了你惊慌失措的脸。不知所措的你看着窗外持枪的警员走了过来，在里维想要杀死你的眼神里战战兢兢摇下了窗户：

“Hello officer...”

“出示驾照！”

一番核对校验后，警员压着怒火教训了你一顿，而你只能卖惨地把一切问题归于贫穷：从前练车没开过这么好的车，不知道一脚油门居然有五块钱的加速效果。被警官顺便一起教训了的里维把脸别向窗外，托着腮帮，一声不吭，直到警员走后才缓缓开口：

“想死的话，用不着拉上我。”

“抱歉抱歉……”

你一紧张就条件反射地双手离开方向盘转身对他拼命拜拜求饶。

“你的手再敢离开方向盘我就把它们剁了喂猪。听见没？”

全程被他这样辱骂吐槽，早就搞不清楚自己在往哪个方向开了，总之他要你去哪就去哪里了，不过也正因为这样毫无目的性，所以变道拐弯都很着急，你已经无数次被哔无数次透过后视镜看到了后面车主竖起的中指。

“喂，你到底是用哪只脚踩刹车油门的？”

“左脚刹车右脚油门啊……”

“呵，你真该庆幸自己现在正坐在驾驶位上。”

“……怎么了？”

“不然我已经把你的头拧下来了。”

“干嘛突然暴躁？？”

“因为你不需要这个东西。现在给我！右脚一只脚！控制刹车和油门！”

“哦哦哦！”

慌乱中你又是一个急刹车，身后再次响起了抗议的长鸣。

“你这个左右脑不协调的二等残废，就近把车开到前面超市停车场去！”

“能不要这么凶吗？你让我很紧张，你以为我不想吗？我现在恨不得跟你换个位置！”

“你紧张？老子这辈子还没这么把命交到一个满脑子屎的小鬼身上过！”

“……你昨晚明明还很温柔安慰我帮我缝衣服来着，你到底是精神分裂还是间歇癫痫？！”

“你还有脸提昨晚？真该让你原地撒泡尿照照当时的一脸措赛，我都怕再说一个字你就哭着去死了！”

“……你到底知不知道跟司机吵架是很不明智的行为？”

你终于顶住压力把车停进了空荡荡的超市停车场，放下手刹一脸愠怒地对上他。

“让你上车才是最不明智的行为。现在 滚下去。”

说话间他已经下车拉开了你的门。

“喂！至于吗？那我怎么回去？”

“关我屁事。”

你被他不由分说地拖了下去。

“要走很远的好吧？很累的啊！”

“那就死吧。”

你看着他在你喋喋不休中一个犀利的三点倒车头也不回地奔驰而去，气得直跺脚。

“那你倒是把我的ipod还我啊！我听着歌走回去！”

有什么东西被甩了出来，你跑上去捡起来一看，正是你掉了漆的ipod

——你跺着脚怨气冲天地对他比了个中指。


End file.
